


Moisture

by Clearsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clearsnow/pseuds/Clearsnow
Summary: Just a PWP...





	Moisture

**Author's Note:**

> 好几年前跟朋友玩儿的接龙，她写了一句跑了，我炖了全部的肉。想想真是太亏了。

氤氲的热气环绕着石头澡盆，像条薄纱似的蒙了人的眼，伸直手臂，手掌便会被埋藏在水汽之中。

隐隐酸痛的肌肉缓和了许多，之前头部在训练场受到攻击，耳鸣还没有退去，只是那该死的艾里沙·索恩的嘲笑和咒骂也依旧像个幽灵一样缠绕在耳畔，琼恩挥了下头，试图甩去这些的不愉快回忆。

噩梦仍未结束，就连片刻的清闲也不肯予他。酷爱找他麻烦的教头出现在面前，上身赤裸，马裤还未脱掉。琼恩突然有种想要逃跑的冲动。

无意撞见这一丝不挂泡在水中的私生子，索恩爵士勾起一边的嘴角：“真是不巧，雪诺大人，希望你的伤不会影响到明天的训练。”

“多谢您关心，爵士。恕我先行告退。”琼恩从澡盆中站起，水珠顺着平坦的小腹滑向股间，然后流下修长有力的双腿落入池中，发出滴滴嗒嗒的响声。索恩爵士突然觉得一股燥热自下腹升起，也许是澡堂的蒸汽在作怪。他灵敏地抓住琼恩的右臂，用力将琼恩甩回池中，而男孩受到未能预料的推力，重新跌坐了回去。“我准许你告退了吗？”

琼恩皱起眉，愤怒以及水蒸气让他的脸颊染上了一层火烧似的红。“我不认为我需要服从您校场之外的命令。”琼恩愤怒地瞪向索恩爵士。

“那就让我教会你如何服从。”艾里沙一把握住琼恩的卷发，将男孩的头压入水中。琼恩奋力挣扎，试图逃开对方的钳制，可惜湿滑的石地并无任何着力点。肺中的空气渐渐抽干，缺氧的状态下的他更是无力反抗，神志也变得模糊起来。就在琼恩以为自己要被淹死在洗澡水中的时候，艾里沙·索恩将他拽出水面。琼恩咳出几口水，大口大口地喘息着劫后余生的空气，没有意识到施暴者刚刚脱掉了马裤。

艾里沙·索恩全身赤裸地立在琼恩面前，手中拎着刚刚脱下的马裤，居高临下地打量仍在喘息的男孩。他的眼中闪烁着极具侵略性的光芒，好似一只成竹在胸的猛兽，准备将猎物吞吃入腹。他伸出另一只手，捏住琼恩的下巴，强迫对方抬头看向自己，男孩的眼睛依然透出倔强和傲慢，但他很快就会为此付出代价。

在长城这个不能娶妻不能生子，甚至连嫖妓都找不到好货色的地方，面容英俊绝不是优势，反之，只能带来麻烦。漂亮的野种至今安然无事一是因为他出身史塔克家，二是因为他身手矫健，所以不想被野种一剑刺透或是被史塔克大人砍头的人，都不会选择对他下手。但艾里沙更聪明，他知道这个雪诺极其看重荣誉，只会选择默默忍受，绝不会将这种丢脸的事张扬出去。

送上门美味怎能不吃？但艾里沙是个小心的人，他知道眼前的男孩不会乖乖听话任他为所欲为，而他可不想被狼爪子抓伤。于是他钳住琼恩双手的手腕，将它们拉过头顶，然后用浸湿的马裤绑住。琼恩还未恢复力气，些微的抗争对武术教习够不成任何威胁。捆绑牢固之后，索恩单手压住男孩的手腕，强迫琼恩将双手背到脑后。然后他分开双腿向石壁靠拢，硕大的性器刚好碰到琼恩湿润的嘴唇。

“张嘴，野种。”艾里沙命令到，“吞下去。”琼恩咬紧牙关，厌恶地别过头，不肯听从男人的吩咐。下一瞬，一只有力的手在他颈部收拢，勒得他喘不过气来。琼恩猜出了对方的意图，抿紧嘴唇，宁可窒息而死也不愿屈从。可惜生存的本能出卖了他，几秒钟后他再次清醒过来，艾里沙·索恩的性器已插入他口中，前端抵着喉咙。他想要呕吐，不知是因为咽反射还是因为口腔中浓重的雄性味道。

男孩温暖的口腔包裹住索恩的欲望，仅是如此已让他硬了起来。那个高傲倔强从不将自己放在眼里的野种，现在跪坐在石澡盆中为自己口交，这个事实极大的满足了他的征服欲。无法吞咽的津液顺着男孩红润的嘴唇落下，牵出一条淫靡的丝线，灰色的眸子也蒙上了一层水汽——就算花上一个金币，也很难在鼹鼠村买到这般美景。

艾里沙在琼恩口中抽插起来，每一下顶入皆是深抵喉咙，加重琼恩的不适感。索恩懂得分寸，美味要慢慢享用。他估计琼恩无法承受更多的时候，捧住琼恩的脸颊，将自己硬挺的性器抽出。男孩的头立刻歪向一边，开始干呕。男人不肯给琼恩任何喘息的机会，弯下腰摸向他的私密之处。感受到了艾里沙的动作，琼恩再次挣扎起来，只是对方早已站在他双腿之间，如此近的距离之内，任何抵抗都像是隔靴搔痒。

艾里沙的手抚上琼恩稚嫩的性器，指甲轻戳前端的缝隙，不意外地听到男孩短促的惊呼。“让我帮你成人吧，雪诺大人。”未经情事的琼恩哪里是索恩的对手，很快便在对方技巧高超的挑逗之下硬了起来。艾里沙撇撇嘴：“都说私生子分外淫荡，果然没错。”生理上的本能令琼恩无地自容，也找不到任何话语反驳，只能狠狠咬住嘴唇，不再泄出一声呻吟。

“你不喜欢这样？那我们换个方式。”艾里沙的嘴角勾起一个邪恶的笑容，松开了握住琼恩性器的手，继续向后探去。手指按揉紧涩的入口，待那里稍稍松弛，他探入一根手指，开拓男孩的身体。异物插入的痛感令琼恩皱眉，男孩似乎刚刚意识到艾里沙·索恩的企图，难以置信地瞪大双眼。“你做什么！放开我！”琼恩脸上首次显出惊恐的神色。“操你，就像嫖客们操你那个婊子母亲一样。”“你闭嘴…啊！！！”艾里沙粗暴地向还未做好准备的后穴中插入第二根手指，用力向内部推挤，逼得琼恩痛呼一声。

温热的水随着艾里沙手指的动作冲入琼恩体内，带来一种异样的酥麻感，同时起到润滑作用，加速了男人的开拓。艾里沙试探性地弯曲手指，琼恩猛地一颤，发出一声来自胸腔深处的轻哼。男人知道自己找对了地方，专注地刺激那一点，时而抽插，时而围绕那里画圈。疼痛逐渐被欢愉取代，琼恩不由自主地扭动着身体，希求更多。艾里沙恶意的抽出手指，指尖在男孩穴口打转。“想要就求我。”男孩扭头，胸膛剧烈的起伏着，就是不肯说出那个词。男人也不愿再花时间逗弄他，双手将琼恩两腿分到最大，借着水的润滑，狠狠顶入，毫无障碍地一插到底。

“呃啊啊啊！！！”突如其来的刺激让琼恩尖叫着射了出来。刚刚经历高潮的男孩像是被抽走了全部力气，瘫倒在男人胸前，一向锐利的眼眸失了焦距。“这么快就射了？被我插有这么爽吗？”艾里沙·索恩不忘用下流的话语继续羞辱琼恩，“你真该去当男妓，雪诺大人。没几年就会比兰尼斯特家更富有了。”现在的琼恩完全失去了反驳的力气，他听见了男人说出的每一个词，但脑中一片空白，反应不出那些词连在一起的意思。

索恩继续着他的抽插，狠狠进攻琼恩最敏感的一点，伸手抚上男孩的性器，已是半抬头。这时，浴室门外传来说话声和解下配件腰带的叮叮当当声。琼恩的后穴突然收紧，艾里沙声音嘶哑的说：“害怕被人看到你这幅淫荡的样子？那就想办法快点让我射出来。”言罢，他停止了动作，性器仍是埋在男孩体内。琼恩愣了几秒，接着向后缩，试图吐出对方的性器。艾里沙的大手握在琼恩腰侧，固定住他的身体，不允许他逃掉。

挂剑声渐歇，门外的人开始悉悉索索地脱衣服，过不了几分钟就会推门而入看到这幅淫靡的画面。到时候琼恩一定会沦为守夜人的笑柄，甚至更糟。他渴望的荣耀和认可也会彻底离他远去。想到如此，琼恩闭上眼睛，深深的吸了一口气。艾里沙·索恩玩味地看着内心激烈挣扎的男孩，他跟自己打赌，这次琼恩一定会乖乖服从。果然，男孩动了起来，起初只是微微扭动腰部，接着是臀，然后动作越来越大。艾里沙爵士满意地享受着男孩的服务，但这还不够，还不够。男人决定帮琼恩一把，低头吮吸男孩的乳头，右手抚上另一边的小果实揉捏，待两边的乳头皆是硬挺充血的时候，手指和牙齿同时用力，一掐、一咬。男孩的后穴骤然紧缩，艾里沙顺势一顶，尽数射在琼恩体内。滚烫的精液喷涌而出，灼烧着前列腺，琼恩再次达到高潮。

艾里沙抽出性器，慢慢从石头澡盆中站起，拿过石凳上的毛巾遮住私处，走向门口，不再去管脱力般倚靠在石壁上喘息的琼恩。这时门外的人刚好脱完衣服准备进入浴室，两人打了个照面。“雷斯特，上次喝酒的时候你说你最恨的人是谁来着？”艾里沙故意提高音量，确保琼恩听得到他说的话。“那个大贵族的野种，爵士。” “哦，看来我没记错。”艾里沙·索恩走出浴室，擦干身上的水珠，拿起琼恩的裤子套上。反正那个野种暂时不需要穿衣服，不是么？

<完>


End file.
